This invention relates to ski poles and more particularly to illuminating means associated with ski poles for the dual purpose of illuminating the ski pole itself and for emitting light therefrom to illuminate the surrounding terrain.
Night skiing is widely practiced but the illumination provided for this purpose is often inadequate and usually does not extend beyond the normal ski run. Skiers who deviate from the normal ski run are often the ones most in need of illumination both as signal to others and for illumination of the immediately surrounding terrain. Also, the illumination normally provided by the ski run operator is subject to power failures of one kind or another.